dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Arialis, the Majestic Storm
Arialis, the Majestic Storm is the Aero Destructor fought on Oxydian. Lore Ambitious and fascinated by the devastating winds of Oxydian, Crogenitor Arialis had an obsession of finding a way to harness the energies of the cataclysms to create energy sources, which, according to her calculations, could power the Crogenitor researches for an indefinite period of time. Time and again, though continously being dismissed as crazy, Arialis decided finally to have it her way. Departing to the areas of the Devastation Winds on Oxydian, Arialis built giant propellers attached to energy generators underground. During the first test, the propellers functioned as they should, giving electricity to repower an empty Crogenitor Cruiser accumulator in mere minutes. However after the test, the winds literally disintegrated the propellers and overcharged the generators causing them to explode, the resulting explosion causing Arialis to be blown into the windstream and pulled with it throughout Oxydian. When she was finally flung out of the winds, she suffered great injuries, leaving her for dead, had it not been for Crogenitor Cyon to find her and bring her to a medical station. Rehabilitating for several decades, Arialis was obsessed over her failure to tame the winds. She created sketches for even more powerful generators and more persistent turbines. However, after the incident, none of the Crogenitors wanted to test her theories. With this, Arialis severed all ties with her brethren and went to a self-proclaimed exile to the Tsari Nebula. There, she was contacted by Crogenitor Talaam, who convinced her to study her projects with Talaam, so that she won't have to worry about what the others said about her. Once she met Talaam, she wanted to have the power to tame the storms for herself. Talaam, as the Corruptor, transfected Arialis onto a monster with giant wings, the ability to create hurricane storms, blow back her opponents to oblivion and summon so-called "storm bombs" to kill her enemies. And once the Mutation Wars came, Arialis mercilessly and gracefully slayed Crogenitors in her bloodthirst. Abilities *Basic Attack: Claw Swipe - Swipes with her claws dealing physical damage *Ability 1: Wind Gust - Creates a gust of wind with her wings, knocking back all heroes hit and dealing energy damage *Ability 2: Summon Storms - Summons giant storms, that slow and deal energy damage to heroes inside the storms *Ability 3: Spawn Stormers - Spawns Aero Minions called Stormers *Ability 4: Storm Bombs - Flies off the battlefield and starts bombarding the arena with storm bombs, which deal AoE energy damage, then lands rapidly, dealing physical damage and knocking back all heroes underneath her. Download Files Strategy HELIX Speech: Destructor Arialis. After a dramatic failure of her experiments on Oxydian's Devastation Winds and resented from by other Crogenitors, she joined the Corruptor's ranks, gaining incredible power over storms. Entrance When Arialis is about to appear on the battlefield, the skies are starting to darken as a result of storm clouds gathering. Suddenly the clouds descend, Arialis with them. She lands abruptly with lightning and thunder surrounding her. As she stands up, a miniature storm surrounds her. She roars at the Heroes as the storm clears and the battle begins. Battle At first, Arialis will try to keep her distance, striking only when necessary. She usually will use her Wind Gust Ability to blow back any Heroes pursuing her. She can spawn a multitude of Aero Minions called Stormers, which attack through relentless launch of miniature thunderbolts at targeted Heroes. Arialis can also deploy storms, slowing and damaging Heroes inside them. In Invasion, she can spawn two storms simultaneously in Invasion and three in Apocalypse. Her last Ability functions much like Arcturus' rocket bombing. She flies off the battlefield, bombarding the area with storm bombs, which, upon impact, deal energy damage in an area and shock opponents hit, making them briefly vulnerable to attacks. When Arialis lands, she damages and knocks back all foes in vicinity. Melee Heroes are almost useless against the Destructor, because Arialis will continually blow them back. Ravagers can sometimes get to her and deal some damage, before being blown back. Sentinels and Ravagers are however particularly good in taking down Stormers spawned by Arialis, while Tempests take on the Destructor from afar and keep the Melee Heroes patched up. A tactic in a 4-player Co-op against Arialis would be almost the same as any other Destructor. Two players focus their firepower on the Destructor, while the other two take care of any spawns and, when they get the chance, attack Arialis herself. Death When Arialis' Health Bar reaches 0, she will gain cracks on her body, with lightnings erupting from her dying body. Storm clouds spin rapidly around her, as she starts to glow with lightning and the wind gets fiercer. At the peak of the phenomenon, Arialis explodes in a burst of gale and lightning as storm clouds are blown away and fade. Her mask, by then, lies lifelessly on the ground and the fight is over. Gallery Arialis.png|Onslaught Variant Arialis, the Majestic Storm (Invasion).png|Invasion Variant Arialis, the Majestic Storm (Apocalypse).png|Apocalypse Variant Trivia *Arialis was the last of the five Destructors revealed in Darkspore: Operation Ulozc. *Ironically, she was the first one to recieve a character page. *The Spore Model of Arialis' mask is made of Orcus' and Polaris' mask. *Arialis' sketch and design was created by Crogenitor SkyGrexor. *Arialis is the only Destructor to have interacted in any way with any of the five Genesis Specialists. In her case, Crogenitor Cyon. *Arialis' mask in Onslaught only covers the upper half of her face. Category:Destructors Category:Oxydian Category:Aero Category:Enemies Category:Darkspore Category:Bosses